


A Hogwarts Love Story

by MyGleenageDreamTonight



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Shitty dads, will update tags as it gets angstier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight
Summary: Blaine likes Logan. Logan likes Blaine. Sounds simple, right? Ha.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Hogwarts Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally supposed to be part of the Discord December Challenge but it is now February. It fills the prompts "first snow" and "Christmas morning." It takes place during 6th year at Hogwarts, a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts. It has many familiar characters. I will update this as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy!

Christmas season at Hogwarts was always a breathtaking sight to behold. From the trees that were as tall as the ceiling, decorated with golden ornaments that shone in the lights, to the cozy warmth of the fires and the enchanted ceilings. Spirits were high, and not just the spirits that were currently floating throughout the castle.

It was the morning that students were leaving for their Christmas holidays, and the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of joyful chatter and heartfelt goodbyes, since they wouldn’t see their friends for a few weeks.

It was here where Logan Wright sat at the Slytherin table, sandwiched between his best friends, Julian and Derek, his breakfast forgotten as he drifted into thought.

“He’s staring at you again,” came Julian’s voice to his right, startling him out of his trance. Sure enough, he looked up the Gryffindor table to find a bright pair of hazel eyes staring back. When the other boy noticed Logan looking at him, his eyes widened a fraction before he turned his head quickly back to the blond twins he had been conversing with. The back of his neck flushed red, making Logan smirk.

“So he is,” stated Logan nonchalantly, despite the warmth he felt on the inside. He squashed that feeling down as quickly as it came up, since nothing could happen between them, no matter how strongly his self-proclaimed ice heart protested.

“Don’t look like that. I know exactly what you’re thinking, and it’s not true. You deserve to be happy, Lo.”

Logan wanted to believe him, he did. But there was just too much evidence to the contrary, if the student that transferred last year and the subsequent dirty looks that followed him in the halls to this day were any indication.

“Is lover boy brooding again?” asked Santana, sliding in across from Logan with Sebastian coming in beside her.

“Seriously, Wright, if you don’t make a move soon, I will. That boy is a snack,” he added, his signature smirk on his face. Logan wondered if his face was just stuck like that.

“Shut the fuck up, Bas,” sighed Julian, glancing at Logan warily.

Feeling the familiarly dangerous tingle of magic, Logan was about to respond, until he was interrupted by a flurry of feathers and wings that sounded more like a hurricane than a flock of birds. They whooshed in, bringing the students and staffs their morning letters and packages.

A letter was dropped unceremoniously on top of Logan’s plate. The owl that delivered it was already flying away, meaning the sender wasn’t expecting a response. As Logan looked at the retreating magnificent Eagle owl, and then down to the wax seal on the letter, his heart froze. _At least it wasn’t a Howler this time_ , he supposed.

Derek, noticing the seal and Logan’s cloudy expression, put a hand on his arm, Julian doing the same on Logan’s other side. “You okay?” he whispered. Logan nodded, taking a breath. Wasting no more time, he opened the letter, deciding to rip the bandage off now.

_Logan,_

_I am writing to inform you of the change of plans for the holidays. Michelle and I have been invited to Berlin with the Bones’ and are leaving in two days. As well, we are expected to make appearances at multiple Ministry galas and fundraisers, in preparation for my campaign as Chief of the Wizengamot._

_Given the situation, we feel it is in your best interest for you to stay at Hogwarts over the break._

_I apologize for the last-minute changes and hope you are maintaining your grades and not getting into any trouble for once this year._

_Best,_

_JLW II_

Logan threw the letter down with trembling hands, his mind racing. Julian grabbed the letter and read it, his face turning sympathetic before giving it to Derek. Sebastian and Santana read it as well, all of them understanding what Logan was thinking to some extent.

Ignoring his friends, Logan felt the crackle of his magic again, starting in the tips of his fingers and quickly spreading to the rest of his body. It felt like a fire was heating up inside of him, spiraling out of control.

Glaring at the offending letter, it burst into flames where it was placed near Sebastian. The Parisian boy jumped and many eyes turned to watch what was going on.

Feeling his rage bubbling inside him, Logan got up from the table and stormed out of the Hall, Julian and Derek close behind.

At the Gryffindor table, another boy with blue-grey eyes got up to follow the trio, leaving a boy with black curls and hazel eyes to stare after them all in concern.

* * *

“Blaaaaaine.”

“Earth to Rabbit!”

“BLAINE! You’re doing it again!”

Blaine, oblivious to the boys calling his name from their place at the Gryffindor table, only snapped back to reality when a pair of green eyes sparkling with amusement met his from across the Great Hall. He was unsure how long he’d been staring, but judging by the smirks on his friends’ faces, he figured it was too long. Blaine felt the heat creep up his neck.

In front of him lay a single peony that was certainly not there before. His magic must have conjured it subconsciously again. He really needed to work on these accidental bouts of magic. Blaine quickly put it in his pocket, but not before some of his friends tracked the movement.

“Uh, sorry, what were you saying?” Blaine squeaked, embarrassed.

“If we have to watch you moon over our dear cousin any longer…” Ethan trailed off, grinning. “We might have to resort to desperate measures,” finished his identical twin, Evan, looking far too excited at the prospect.

Blaine knew from experience that nothing that that made the twins look like that would fare well for anyone else involved. He shuddered at the possibilities. Would they lock him and Logan in a closet? Would they spike his food with veritaserum? He wouldn‘t put it past them.

“Oh shut it or I’ll set that box under your bed on fire,” Kurt, Blaine’s angel of a best friend, snapped at the twins, making them both freeze.

“Hey! How’d you know about that?” they cried indignantly.

Kurt ignored them in favour of turning his attention to Blaine.

“A peony this time? How romantic,” he teased, but his eyes betrayed their concern at yet another display of Blaine’s accidental magic. “I hate to say it, but the twins are right. You’ve been pining for months, and it’d be nice to go on actual double dates for once, not the ones where you and Logan tag along with Jules and I and spend the whole time not talking or tripping over your robes. You’re worse than Reed sometimes.”

Flushing, Blaine replied, “We do NOT do that!”

His shout was swallowed by the arrival of the morning’s mail.

Kurt took his hand, squeezing. “If you say so, sweetie,” he said condescendingly, patting his hand once before letting go.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He took it back. Kurt was no angel of a best friend, he was horrible, Blaine decided.

“But seriously Blaine, it’s obvious he likes you. I can talk to J if you like,” Kurt offered.

“Oh Merlin, please don’t, I’m not desperate or anything,” Blaine begged.

Kurt was unconvinced. “Right. Anyway, are you sure you’re going to be okay staying here over the break?”

Blaine waved him off. “Yeah, it’s a lot better than the other options anyway. I love Shane, but I could definitely use a break, and I don’t exactly want to be alone with my parents after....” he trailed off with a small voice.

Kurt nodded, understanding. Just then, shouts could be heard coming from the Slytherin table.

Blaine watched, confused, as Logan angrily stormed out of the Great Hall, with his friends running after him.

“Oh no,” Kurt sighed. “I better go check on them. I'll see you later to say bye, okay?”

With that, the Ravenclaw followed his boyfriend and friends out the door, leaving Blaine to wonder what could have made Logan so upset. He hoped he was okay.

* * *

From outside the Hall, Logan was walking as fast as he could back to the Slytherin dorms, attempting to control his temper until he got there, not wanting to create another spectacle. Despite this, some of his magic escaped his fingertips, lighting up some of the wreathes that decorated the halls, the telltale smell of burning filling the area.

Julian and Derek caught up to him, followed by a concerned and confused Kurt Hummel, who had come to join his boyfriend and friends.

“Logan, it’s okay. You’re okay. Keep taking deep breaths. That’s it, you’re doing great,” Julian coached, holding onto one of Logan’s hands, uncaring that they were still shooting sparks. He was used to it.

When they got to the Dungeons, Derek, despite being a Hufflepuff, mumbled the password. “Basilisk.”

A door appeared on the blank stone wall, admitting the four boys to the room. After reassuring his friends that he just needed some time alone, Logan left them in the common room while he went to the Sixth Year boys’ dorm room. He immediately jumped on his bed and closed his eyes.

 _My best interest to stay at Hogwarts? More like him being ashamed of how gay and fucked up his son really was and didn’t want to ruin his own chances at the upcoming political election._ Logan had enough of his fake concern, knowing it was only his father’s selfish reasons for wanting him to get good grades and stay out of trouble.

 _Associating with the right kind of people. Yeah right_ , Logan thought, thinking of his friends. There’s no one here that Johnny would consider the right kind of person, at least when he looked past their blood status.

Whatever. He should have been used to it by now, but it still stung. Now he was going to have to stay at Hogwarts alone, since all his friends were either going home or on vacation.

On that thought, Logan felt his control return to him. His friends were leaving shortly, and he should make use of the time he had left with them. He made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Logan noticed two things when he got back into the room. One, Sebastian and Santana had returned; and two, Julian and Kurt were tangled together on the couch, making out as if this was the last they were going to be seeing each other. Logan wrinkled his nose, sending them a wandless stinging jinx, making them yelp and break apart. He loved them, but he didn’t need to see that right now. Not in front of his salad.

“You’re literally going to Paris together. You have the whole break to make out and whatever else it is you do. No one wants to see that.”

“Speak for yourself, blondie, they’re hot,” said Sebastian, who had been watching the couple. Santana cackled, high-fiving him.

Julian and Kurt sat up, looking annoyed but mostly relieved that Logan seemed to be okay enough to tease them.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself, we don’t have to go –,” Julian started. Kurt nodded earnestly in agreement.

“Nonsense, I’ll be fine. Enjoy your trip. Besides, I’ll have Santana and Quinn,” Logan responded, waving him off.

“Blaine’s staying over the break as well,” Kurt added, looking at Logan meaningfully. Julian grinned, clapping his hands together dramatically.

“Excellent,” he said.

“But if you hurt him –” Kurt continued. Julian silenced his boyfriend with a glare, as if to say, ‘not now.’

Kurt merely shrugged. “I’m just saying,” he grumbled. He and Julian began whispering cuttingly to each other.

Logan paused, not unused to being threatened. He was feeling a variety of emotions. On one hand, he was certainly interested in the Gryffindor. If he was being honest, he had been for a while, plus it would be nice to have more company over the break. But on the other hand, he was afraid that he would only hurt Blaine if got too close, just like he did with everyone, eventually.

Before he could dive into a sea into self-loathing, his favourite passtime, he felt two fingers lifting his chin up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes. Next to them were Kurt’s, looking apologetic.

“We have to get going now, but I’ll write everyday if you need. Just let me know and I’ll come back, okay? Anyway, do me a favour and let loose a little bit. Let yourself have this one thing, you’ll be fine,” Julian told him, hugging him closely in goodbye.

“Since when did you become such a sap, Princess? But thank you, I think I’m actually going to miss you,” Logan responded, wiping away a fake tear. Pulling back, Julian shoved him slightly, smiling. He left to go grab his trunk.

Logan then glanced at Kurt, who stepped forward, throwing his arms around the blond’s neck. “I’m sorry for earlier. Blaine really could use some company, though. He really likes you,” Kurt whispered in his ear.

Logan just nodded, words dying in his throat. “I’ll be sure to say hello, at least,” he managed.

Satisfied, Kurt let go and Derek took his place. “I’m going to head out now too. Like Julian said, I’ll write as often as I can. Anyone gives you any problems, you let me know. Have a good break, dude,” he said, giving Logan a ‘bro’ hug.

With one final wave, the three left.

Feeling sufficiently drained of energy, Logan decided to have a nap.

“I’ll see you later,” Logan told Santana and Sebastian, not waiting for a response.

Collapsing onto his four-poster bed, he couldn't help but feel this was going to be an….interesting holiday.


End file.
